The Quantum Power from Within
The Quantum Power from Within is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Time Force. Summary With Dr. Eggman begins his evil plot with Frax, Gluto, Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing at Silver Hills, The Data Squad Rangers must join forces with the Time Force and S.P.D. Rangers to stop them with some help from a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles and Echidna. Plot Twilight babysits Flurry Heart/Nadira pays an old friend a visit It was a beautiful day at Twilight Sparkle's home, She was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Just then, Nadira arrived and was happy to see her again as she helps out with babysitting just like old times. A call from Doc Brown/Robbie And Ty slept in Meanwhile at Robbie's house And Ty's House, They was sleeping in his bed. Just then, Doc Emmett Brown called Them for he have some good news to tell him. However, Robbie's alarm clock dinged as he soon realized that he was late for school, He's got a karate class to teach And Tyler's His Student. Almost late for school/Sunset gives a helping hand As Robbie ran on the sidewalk, He got tired and took a little breather. But then, He found himself at CHS and almost late. Then, Sunset Shimmer came in her scooter as she saw him here, so she gave him a hand to get to his Karate Class. Dr. Eggman's new plan/Resurrecting Frax and gathering some future criminals Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier,Dr. Eggman begins his new plan to destroy the Rangers. As he prepare the Ceremony, He rebuilt and resurrected Frax and broken Gluto, Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing free from imprisonment. Doctor Brown's new invention/Knuckles the Echidna is new in CHS At the Cyberspace Command Center, Doc Emmett Brown arrived showing him his new invention known as the "Universal Portal Watch", Which he also made the rest of them in different colors. He told Robbie when he and his team wear these watches, It will allow them to travel through other dimensions. Then, Knuckles the Echidna arrived at CHS as the new student. A new robot made by Eggman/Beginning the attack at Silver Hills However, Eggman's new robot "Egg-Buster" was one the move at Silver Hills. But then, Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip and Eric used Circuit and made contact with the S.P.D. Rangers for help. Arriving at the Cyberspace Command Center/Meeting with Ransik and Nadira Just as Pit and Palutena called their meeting with the Data Squad Rangers, Ransik and Nadira as they discussed about Dr. Eggman's new evil plan at Silver Hills some new company. The Pretty Cure 5 Space Warrior Rangers and the Earth Defenders arrived/Offering to help them Just then, The Pretty Cure 5 And The Space Warrior Rangers, Nicole Olivera, Rena Naderson, Melanie Love, Claire Audrey, Karen Simone and Kimberly Rose a.k.a. Milk, And the Earth Defenders, Dai, Nozomi, Seiko and Mamoru Daichi and Ellen Shiratori arrived and offered to help them with their mission. Palutena and Pit chose Knuckles as the new Quantum Data Squad Ranger With everything planned, Palutena and Pit bestowed the Quantum Data Squad Morpher to Knuckles. He didn't understand why they chose him, Robbie and his friends decided to help him. Arriving at Silver Hills/Meeting with the Time Force and S.P.D. Rangers Then, Everyone arrived at Silver Hills. Just as they came to the Nick of Time Clock Tower, They've met with the Time Force Rangers: Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip and Eric along with Circuit, Ransik and Nadira, And the S.P.D. Rangers: Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Kat, Nova, Boom, Jack and Morgana, including Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger, his wife, Isinia, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback and Piggy. Discussion with Anubis and Palutena/Working together as a team After that, Anubis and Palutena discussed their Rangers about working together and stop Dr. Eggman, Frax and Emperor Gruumm from harming the civilians in Silver Hills. Knuckles gets ambushed by Frax and Broodwing/Eric and Jack came to the rescue Just as Knuckles went out for walk, He saw Frax and Broodwing coming towards him. Just as he was about to be killed, Eric and Jack came to the rescue and got him to safety. Showing Knuckles about being a Power Ranger/Different team, Same destiny After the rescue, Knuckles gave his thanks to Eric and Jack for saving him. As he explained why we was better off working alone because he need his space, Eric taught him about what being a Power Ranger is all about the same way Wes taught him. Knuckles now realized that despite which Power Ranger Teams are different, They had a common destiny. Robbie, Wes and Bridge trained their teammates/A visit from Mr. Collins Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Robbie, Wes and Bridge trained their teammates to prepare and battle Dr. Eggman, Frax, Emperor Gruumm and their company. As they returned at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower, Wes' father, Mr. Collins payed a visit to see his son and his team. A father and son pride/Knuckles agreed to trust his own friends Then, Wes explained how the Clock Tower was rebuilt and his father knew what great things he was meant to do as a leader of the Silver Guardians and hang out with his friends. Just as Robbie and Sonic treated Knuckles explained why Palutena and Pit chose him, He agreed to trust his own friends. Anubis and Ransik faced Emperor Gruumm and Frax With the plan in motion, Anubis and Ransik faced Emperor Gruumm and Frax. Gluto, Gruumm and Broodwing captured/Destruction of Frax Just as Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing and Gluto captured inside the confinement card, Frax was blown to bits. The Police Power Ranger Team Up/Three Quantum Rangers working together Then, The Data Squad, Time Force Space Warriors and S.P.D. Rangers started working together with Knuckles transforming into the Quantum Data Squad Ranger for the very first time. Just as Knuckles faced Egg-Buster, Eric and Jack lended them a hand and took him down. The Ultimate Megazord Battle of all/Cyber Delta Quantum Formation However, Dr. Eggman fired the Magna Beam at Frax and Egg-Buster making them bigger. Just as the Ultimate Megazord battle begins, Knuckles used his Zord, The Delta Q-Rex and join the Cyber Delta Formation. At last, Frax and Egg-Buster were defeated for good But Ty Comes Up With A New Combination The Cyber Data Megazord Tri-Force Megazord. Knuckles joins the team/Silver Guardians salutes all Power Rangers Back at Cyberspace, Knuckles decided to join his teammates after realizing about the true meaning of being a Power Ranger. Just as Robbie, Wes and Bridge returned to Silver Hills, The Silver Guardians looked up to them and saluted them for their heroic deeds. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Time Force Rangers S.P.D And Space Warriors Rangers Heroes Precure 5 GoGo Earth Defenders D.N.A Ranger And Masked Rider Mode Dino Charge And Masked Rider Mobile Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Widget, Dr. Marbles, Scanner, Zachary Wanda and Motherboard *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *The Spies (Sam Clover And Alex) *Coco, Nuts, Syrup and Four Rulers *Gadgetmobile *Doc Emmett Brown *Circuit *Mr. Collins *Ransik *Nadira *Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger *Isinia Cruger *Fowler Birdie *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Frax *Gluto *Emperor Gruumm *Broodwing Civilians * Trivia *This episode marks the debut and full appearance of Knuckles the Echidna as the Quantum Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *The Quantum Power from Within Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes